Keno Zenora
Valley was here~ So was Jase~ Keno Javin Zenora is a Carinian Zweilander. He is first mate and Valley's right hand man aboard the Typhoon Compass and is main male protagonist for much of the story. He is of the Zwei-Zen bloodline having mastered the basics of its fighting style along with various other talents gained whilst in the Havenguard military. He has a deep bond with Valley that has spanned on for several years and would put his life on the line to protect her and any of her good friends/allies. Appearance Keno's initial appearance aboard the Typhoon Compass differs quite a bit from his present self. Upon his first year(age 17) he stood at 5' 7" with faded blue fur with brown sub-fur covering his arms, muzzle, and chest-to-lower areas respectively. He also has a bit of hair that covers his face in a shade of dark grey to black. His quills were extended out from his head in the back, though if flat they would only come down a few inches past his shoulders. His eyes are forest green with a pair of "z"-like marrkings on each of his cheeks. On his forehead is the base emblem of the Zwei-Zen tribe. His body structure was that of a mostly athletic nature while still being fairly slender in body build. At this point in time he has a few scars on his body; one across his belly, a pair on his shoulder, and one lengthy on his back that extends from his upper back down to the base of his tail. During this time Keno wore his Havenguard uniform for any on-world activities which consisted of royal blue jacket adorned with golden emblems marking his soldier rank and affiliation with matching pants along with a white sleeveless shirt bearing the red symbol of his favorite Carinian metal band. As time marched on aboard the TyCom Keno eventually grew to about 5' 11" with his quills extending down to the middle of his back laying down flat. His scar count was also upper due to the battles he had experienced; a pair on his muzzle, one three-stripped one to the chest, several to both arms, and one to each leg. Along with these changes came five ether output gears to his back that regulate his Aura expenditure to keep his body from giving out. Keno's attire also changed due to various circumstances. He now wears black pants matched with a short-sleeved turtleneck with a golden tan sleeveless over shirt. He is also often seen wearing a pair of black shades that can change color with the press of a small button on the top right of them. His shoes match his overall attire being tan with black stripes and designs along with black laces. Personality At a first approach Keno can seem a bit standoff-ish giving an almost stoic attitude to most people he doesn't know all too well. It's mostly just a front to analyze people's responses to harsh or ill willed personas. At the point of which he actually gets to know a person he'll switch gears becoming completely different; a laid-back, easy-going individual that seldom lets anything get under his skin. This version of Keno exists mostly due to Valley's influence in his first year aboard the TyCom, though his analytical nature stayed with him throughout. Keno is a strong-willed person that isn't afraid to take risks in the long run. He takes his time whenever he can to solve a problem of which he then chooses the most swift and effective means to do so. Due his position as a captain of a specialist team in Havenguard he tries to take the role of a strategist more often than not when it comes to planning and plotting. He loves puzzles and will leap at the chance to solve one at any point no matter how complex the nature. This, however, tends to lead him to think that people are puzzles as well which can tend to become problematic with him trying to create peace in any argument. As an engineer's apprentice Keno has learned a little about everything dealing with general technology and mechanology. As such, he loves to tinker and tweak things whenever he sees the opportunity. He can be a bit obsessive about it at times begging the owner of the object if he could modify it always stating that he'd make it work more efficiently... with it being true about 40% of the time. In the end all he seeks to do is help in the long run seeing his actions as being a means of improving his abilities. Keno's relationship with the crew of the Typhoon Compass is that of him seeing each one of them as a member of his family. Being orphaned at a young age he bonds well with most anyone that accepts him treating them as they treat him. As a friend he is loyal to the end as a trustworthy companion that would never turn his back on anyone, but as an ally he'll defend, protect, and aid his comrades to the bitter end with all of his strength. He sees himself as a "Big Brother" at times to the younger crew members trying to keep their spirits high when things get too harsh for them to take. In the end he seeks nothing more than to keep a sense of balance aboard the ship in order to keep things running smoothly. One other focus point in his personality is his shyness. Though in most cases he doesn't show it, Keno is incredibly shy when approached and accosted by people completely new to him. This is the main reason for his stoic self being apparent upon an initial meeting with it tending to backfire when it comes to people that like that sort of attitude, particularly women. This makes it sometimes impossible for him to be able to decipher a joke from the truth leading to major confusion and sometimes very unwanted conflict. His captain exploited this on many occasions during his first year aboard the TyCom catching him off guard and feigning advances toward him as a means to get him to open up. Even in finding these actions to an annoyance it did, in fact, help out with his awkwardness. History 'Early Years' Keno was born on Carian between a Valkyrian male, Juno Avoln Zenora, and a Zwei-Zen female, Mariyana Javin Meterion. It is considered taboo by the Valkyrian race for Zweilanders and Valkyrians to mix races due to being deemed "impure to lay with demon-kin" leading to all of them having to seclude themselves from the rest of society by living in the forests of Juran. The three of them lived in peace for a time despite this and were plenty happy and content with their lifestyle. Mariyana was devoted mother to Keno since birth keeping her "most sacred treasure" close to her at all times with Juno becoming a rough, strong fatherly figure taking on the load of supporting his family by braving the elements of nature, something that would normally be below people of his status in the Valkyrian world. Keno was happy, energetic child that took to the both of them with the greatest of love. It had seemed that nothing could ever shatter the world that had made for themselves there in that brilliant and natural realm. 'Dark Shroud' Keno had grown 4 years into his life having begun to show the signs of his Zweilander heritage in the form of the head crest on his forehead. An overjoyed Mariyana had taken this to heart seeking to celebrate Keno's coming into the Zwei paths with Juno looking on with a slight faint of heart. He knew exactly what Keno had to go through in order to keep on living normally having been with Mariyana for as long as he has. Juno knew what potential Keno had if led off the gentle path even a bit, matching this with a problem that Mariyana had been having for a long time it worried him greatly what would happen next. He had only hoped that the Valkyrian blood would have been dominant. Juno kept his worry a secret from the both of them as he sought to celebrate as well. He was headed out of the forest to gather a few supplies from the closest town near the forest. Keno pleaded with his father to let him come along with Mariyana feeling skeptical about it at first. She then looked at her son's saddened face as she caved in to her son's pleas pushing for Juno to take him along. Juno was always adamant about keeping their world a secret from the outside, but it was a special day for his family, he didn't want to ruin it. Mariyana asked that Juno protect Keno from any harm as she covered Keno's head crest with a bandana she herself had worn in the past to cover her own. With Juno's reassurance to Keno well being they then set off out of the forest with Keno on his father's back. The two of them arrived in the town of Sinrai, a major trade intermediary point that redistributes goods throughout the country. Juno had been there many times since he made his move to the forest, but the new world had mesmerized and astonished Keno. Peoples of many races and species, carts that carried so many oddities without need of being pulled, even animals he had never even fathomed to exist. It all overtook him and made him want to explore everything. Juno knew the look in Keno's eyes and looked on with a small smile then urging Keno to stay close to him at all times as they went into one the many shopping centers. Juno shopped around for the usual tools and building parts he gets from town on his visits with Keno wandering about in the store not too far from him. After he had gathered everything he needed he then met with the clerk behind the counter asking them about a certain stone that's used to absorb dark aura. He didn't notice that Keno had wandered off farther he should have. Keno went to the pet department of the shopping center looking around at all of the different animals that were kept in the containment unit. He looked on at the dire wolf pups as he wanted so badly to pet one. He then looked on at the reptile units, particularly the snakes. They were such peculiar creatures to him that he came closer and closer to the unit gazing into the eyes of one of the serpents with it poising to strike. Keno then heard the sound of his father calling out for him frantically with it surprising him to the point of sending a small spark of aura to the units causing them release their contents. All of the animals leapt out dashing off in all directions bumping into and spinning the young boy around in a daze of confusion. The ruckus led Juno straight to the scene with a few clerk tailing after him. They arrived as one of the clerks told everyone to stand completely still due to what was standing before Keno at that moment. A Zevian Moa Viper, one of the deadliest snakes on the continent that able to kill a person in minutes, sat still in a strike position before a petrified Keno as Juno and many others watched in horror. Juno felt a sense of helplessness seeking to do nothing more than to save his son but at the same time that he'd never get between Keno and the serpent in time. All of this had risen to a new level when Keno stumbled backward falling down on his back... provoking the viper. Keno was rushed to an infirmary within the Haven Installation that was nearest to Sinrai. His treatment took days as Juno sat anxiously awaiting his son's recovery. He felt horrible for what had happened cursing at his irresponsibility. He had wondered if he would ever be able to face Mariyana ever again, or moreso his son. On the fifth day they brought Keno out with the young boy on his own two feet. The doctors claimed that he a bit of a miracle child saying that he had a weak constitution to begin with but since Keno had a strong will to live that he survived. Juno was overjoyed at his son's recovery kneeling down then hugging him tightly apologizing with tears in his eyes. Juno carried Keno back home in his arms arriving back to the enclosed forest area of their residence. He had stopped a few steps before the doorway with chill going down his spine having sensed an incredibly immense dark aura having been unleashed there recently. A cold feeling from his past demon hunter days hit him like a cold towel to the face. be continued later Abilities & Attacks Keno is a Zwei-Zen warrior with prior minor military combat training. He has knowledge of the basics of CQC paired with minor training in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Jeet Kune Do, and Aikido with his training in the art of Kendo being at the near highest level. Being taught by Dark Blade, Ginzo O'Reida, and Valley Stormwind on mixed martial arts, he can more than easily handle himself in a fight. Matching this with his Zwei-Zen arts makes him out to be both a fierce assassin at times and a quick-paced, light-footed samurai in others. ''Strike Arts'' Critical Break - Keno slashes a volley of three spin slashes with his blade with the third stroke cutting at such a swift motion as to cut the air into a slash that can knock an opponent off their feet. If done at a perfect angle the attack can graze its target with a pressurized gust of wind. White Arrow - Having been taught this technique by Dark Blade, Keno keeps within the same motion as the Silver Bullet but instead using force of will to summon a white burst of energy that enshrouds his left hand with him thrusting it at full fury into the chest or central point of his foe. The attack is not completely mastered yet, but it can blast through walls in a pinch. Captain's Calibur - A move learned through watching Valley's version in battle, Keno rushes in slicing away at his foe wildly with nearly unblockable slashes unless the enemy in question is quite nimble on his/her feet. To knock the enemy off balance he shouts "MUDA" with each slash with the attack ending with a ferocious roundhouse to the face. Keno only does this attack if the Captain gives him temporary command over the TyCom. ''Zwei-Zen Arts'' White Bullet - A modified White Arrow. This attacks draws in the wind's aura increasing the strength of the energy around his fist into a more reckless form. The strength of the attack can now shatter boulders but takes a higher bit of focus to control. Dust Fang - Sending the aura waves that flow across his body from the wind across the sharpened side of his blade, Keno swings the blade in a downward slash cutting with a clean and precise stroke to stun or cleave his opponent. He then shifts the aura's motion to propel the blade into an upward slash with it kicking up dirt and dust behind it that blinds and scathes the unfortunate victim as it sets them up for the next strike. Azulranga One of the ancient dragon blades of the old world of the Zwei, Azulranga was once one of the most powerful weapons in that galaxy. As a chosen blade that would serve as a key to the powers of the Marquis it holds its own kind of power granting its wielder special powers and abilities. Though the reason that it no longer serves as one the seven keys is because of the wild, untamable dragon spirit that dwells within it. This, however, did not stop Keno from desiring it.. or even from obtaining and taming it. With this weapon in his arsenal Keno would become the sole owner and wielder of the unique and hauntingly beautiful power of the Azure Flames. ''Azulranga Arts'' Soon Relationships Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Zweilander Category:Male Characters